Serenity
by Vincent's Dark Mistress
Summary: A strange, warm serenity overcame him. This was calm, this was peace. He lived solely to fight off and kill the monsters in this world, to protect and cradle the needs of all in danger. Attempted Suicide Link-centric TP
1. Chapter 1

**Link sighed as he stared down at the crystal blue water that splashed against the tall rock he stood upon. The kids, his dear friends, were off playing in the field near his house and he could hear their laughter echo across the open plain. He vaguely remembered a time when he used to take part in that laughter, take part in playing with the young children as if they were his own siblings. In a sense, they almost were. It was not like Link had real parents, or real siblings, but these were the only kids he had ever gotten to know in his life. The thought only made the growth of loneliness in Link's chest expand. All that he knew was, in essence, fake. **

**Feeling dejected, Link tore his eyes away from the calm waters. He forced his ears to block out the sound of the children's joy as he felt tears well up behind his eyes. Some hero he was. Link, the great summoned hero of many legends that all have been told about at least once in their life, was not as great as the legends told. Sure, he had saved a royal kingdom, and his own little town, but he did not feel as though he had done anything that particularly deserved any reward. He only did as the legend stated, nothing less and nothing more.**

**Link grasped at his sword, still resting on his hip, and unsheathed it, touching the cool, deadly metal that had taken the lives of thousands of monsters. A strange, warm serenity overcame him. This was calm, this was peace. He lived solely to fight off and kill the monsters in this world, to protect and cradle the needs of all in danger. And the citizens, they were in danger.**

"**I'm sorry." Link spoke, his voice even startled himself, being as he never spoke unless absolutely necessary. Tears began to roll down the young hero's cheeks as he held the sword out farther, over the edge of the rock he stood on. "The village who took me in and catered to me for years on end does not deserve to witness the monster I have become."**

**Link took one last look around Ordon, taking in the familiar and homely sights that had once made him feel loved and nurtured. He could see the kids off in the distance, smiles graced upon their faces as they chased each other with a wooden sword Link had constructed for them upon request. They were fine without him, they did not need him.**

**He then trailed his gaze to across the creek, out into the rolling hills where he spent most of his time herding the rams with Fado. He could hear their gentle bleating echoing from their stalls and the sound broke his heart. The rams were herded, without his help, and therefore he was not needed.**

**The next sight made Link's heart ache the most. It was Rusl and Uli's house, a small cottage next to the creek. It was the first house Link had ever resided in ever since his parent's death. Rusl and Uli took Link in as their own child until Colin was conceived, and Link then persuaded them to let him live on his own while they took care of their new baby. **

**Rusl and Uli's house still looked the same as it had fifteen years ago. Rusl had done a few repairs on the roof, but aside from small renovations it was exactly as Link had found it. He vaguely remembers extending his small fist to knock on the door for the first time, and recalls the fear he felt, knowing he was about to ask strangers for a place to live. But they happily complied, and Link could not have been more thankful.**

**Now Rusl stood outside with Uli, who was cradling her new baby girl. While Link was away on his adventure, their lives had continued. He was not there for the birth of the baby girl, as he had hoped to be. He was not there to see Colin hold a real sword for the first time. He was not there to see the young boy progress with his skills. He was away fighting monsters, protecting those he loved and he had sacrificed for that.**

**Rusl had his arms wrapped lovingly around his wife Uli, and the petite blonde woman was smiling in content. She felt on top of the world, with her beautiful new infant in her arms, and her strong, brave husband cradling her. Link could tell from the pleased look on their faces that things had returned to normal. But again, Link was not needed. **

**He remembered times when Rusl used to call on him to help rid the village of a wild bobcat here and again, because there was no one else to do the job. He remembered when Fado used to wake him up at ungodly hours to herd the rams, because they had escaped for the eight time that week. He remembered when Colin would ask for private swordsmanship lessons, tutoring in how to be as good as Link in just about everything. And he remembers when the other children asked him to play, and the townspeople would ask him to do silly little odd jobs around the village. **

**He was needed then. And all it took were a few long months of blood, sweat and tears, of worrying about the children, and of worrying about the state of Hyrule as well as their own town to forget just how badly they needed Link. They had adapted. The smaller children helped out around town now, and proceeded to take part in the silly jobs Link used to.**

**He was no longer an essential part of the village. He was just Link, the boy who burdened the town when his parents died. Link, the foolish teenager who set off on an adventure to save their world.**

**And Link could stand that no longer.**

**The young hero tightened his grasp on the sword, his hands beginning to shake. He held the sword high in the air, catching the attention of Rusl who was silently observing the hero's strange behavior. Slowly, he turned the blade so it was facing his chest, pulled it back as far as he could and held it there while he let some more tears fall.**

"**I am so, so sorry."**

**And he plunged the sword deep into his chest, falling into a quick oblivion where he could not hear the screams of agony from Rusl and Uli echo far beyond the Ordon hills.**

**Ah, well that was depressing, yeah? I've got a second part to this half way finished. The only way you get a second part is if you want it though, so if you want it please tell me what you thought of this ****J No matter if you loved it, just liked it, or hated it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had happened like a movie. Rusl had been observing the young boy from a distance and he should have seen this coming. Link looked nostalgic, sad almost, but his face gave no indication of his coming actions. Once the boy lifted his sword, Rusl should have known the worst was to come.

The seconds in which it took Link to extend the sword and plunge it into his chest felt like hours to Rusl. He knew he could not get there fast enough, so the only sensible thing to do in his mind at the moment was scream. Scream as loud as he could. Link had not flinched, but followed through with his suicidal actions.

Uli had managed to witness the whole scene as well, despite her husbands kind efforts to cover her eyes. She saw, who was her little boy for all intents and purposes, throw the sword into his own body as if he were one of those terrible creatures that had threatened their village. She screamed as well, but was quickly ushered into the house with her baby daughter as Rusl took off near the water where Link's body had fallen.

When Rusl reached the river's edge, dread filled his body. The water was already a deep crimson around the teenager's body, but he needed to work quickly and ignore the fear in the back of his mind. He jumped into the water and retrieved the boy's body, bringing him to land.

By now, Fado had run over to the scene as well, having seen Link's suicide attempt from the stables. He kneeled down next to the boy and brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes. His body was cold.

"Hold on Fado," Rusl began, noticing the look of complete heart-break on the other's face. He carefully removed the sword and pressed his ear against the hero's chest, listening hopefully for a heartbeat. The young man was not breathing, but his heart beat on steadily and with intense strength. "I need you to get me some rags to stop the bleeding. Grab as many as you can find, and fetch some water from the springs."

Fado, though shaken, nodded steadily and called for Epona. The beautiful horse came trotting over, stopping nearly dead in her tracks when she noticed her master lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Its alright, girl. We need to get some things to help your buddy, okay? I need you to work with me." Fado explained, petting Epona's mane gently. The mare whined sadly, but allowed him to climb onto her saddle and Rusl watched as they took off in the direction of the springs.

"Oh Link," the older man whispered, finally letting his emotions overtake his body. "Link, my boy…why would you do this?" Rusl felt the tears running down his cheeks and ignored them. He needed to try to save the boy, no matter what.

Carefully, Rusl held Link's nose shut as he breathed air into the younger man's lungs. Once he had seen the boy's chest rise a significant amount, he found a spot on his chest far enough away from the stab wound and began compressing his chest. It only took a matter of seconds before Link began to cough violently, spitting some blood all over the older man, and begin breathing again.

"Link!" Rusl exclaimed, cradling the boy's head to his chest. "Link, can you hear me?" Slowly, the blonde boy nodded, hissing in pain and squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing was rough and labored, but he was managing to keep himself alive on his own.

"My son," Rusl cried, swiping dark blonde bangs away from Link's pained crystal blue eyes. "Why? Why would you do this?" Link looked up at Rusl abruptly with a sad smile, before his eyes fell shut and he slipped again into unconsciousness.

* * *

"How is he?" Uli asked nervously, coming to her husband's side and clinging to his shoulder. Rusl grunted in recognition, holding the petite blonde woman closer to him.

"He's alive, babe. I wish there were better things I could say…but he's alive."

Uli sighed sadly, looking down at the young man resting on her spare bed. The bed was Link's when he was a child, and it brought tears to her eyes to see her little boy lay in it yet again, despite the circumstance.

"Will…will he remain alive?" she further inquired, searching Rusl's face for any sign of change in emotion. The older man looked down, frowning.

"I can't say, baby. He's breathing, but its labored…and he's still bleeding. Its up to him now, and the goddesses."

Uli nodded sadly, kneeling down at Link's bedside and stroking his cheek softly. She felt tears welling behind her eyes and blinked them away.

"Baby, please wake up," she pleaded, running her hand down from Link's cheek to his chest, where she could feel his heart beating softly. "We all need you here."

Rusl's frown deepened as he watched Uli plead at Link's bedside. They stood there for a few minutes, before Link's eyes abruptly opened.

"Link!"

The blonde boy groaned lightly, his eyes squinting to endure the bright light. He could faintly make out the faces of Rusl and Uli, and he offered a small smile.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Rusl asked, incredulous. The young hero furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before realization of his actions set in and he sighed guiltily.

"I'm…sorry."

Uli choked back a sob as she grabbed Link's hand, unable to look the boy in the eye. Rusl patted her on the shoulder lightly and kneeled down to whisper something Link could not hear into her ear. With a frown, Uli nodded and retracted her hand, leaving the room sadly.

"Link, this is a very serious matter. What in the world would possess you to do something so foolish?" Rusl began, a slight edge of anger was audible in his voice. Link looked up at him sadly, trying to think of something rational to say.

"Rusl, It was stupid, okay? Just…thoughts. I've seen and done some of the world's darkest things and it's just eating at me."

Rusl's expression softened at the young hero's words, now slightly understanding what could have caused the whole situation. "You think you're a monster," Rusl stated, dull emotion in his voice. "When in reality you're far from it. You do realize you've saved the royal kingdom and this town, as well as many others out there, don't you? You only killed things that tried to harm anyone, that does not constitute as being a monster."

"It's…not only that. This town…you've adapted so well in the few months I've been gone. Its almost as if I never existed here in the first place. I haven't been called to do my normal chores since I've been home, the children haven't asked me to play…I just don't get it."

Rusl frowned, placing a sturdy hand on Link's shoulder. He looked intently at the boy who seemed to be shying away from his gaze and sighed sadly.

"You know that's not the case, Link. You've been out there fighting for us all, putting your life on the line at any given moment and never even gave it a second thought. You could have gotten yourself slaughtered, but that's not what you thought about, was it? It was the people you knew you had to save. After all that time, do you honestly believe we'd try and work you?"

Link was silent for a few moments as he processed this information in a new light. Had he honestly thought about things this way before? No. He had jumped to conclusions rather quickly, and suddenly a wave of tears came over him.

"Rusl…thank you. Thank you for saving me, and thank you for talking to me. I see things a little differently now. I'm sorry."

Rusl smiled lightly, ruffling the boy's wild blonde hair before standing to his feet. "I'm always here, my boy. Talk to me next time, before you decide that your life is worth ending, because its not. We all love you here, now get some rest, okay? I'll wake you for dinner."

Link could not help the few tears that slipped out of his eyes and rolled quickly down his cheeks. He smiled, a true genuine smile, and nodded. This was home. Everything was alright. He was a hero, the monsters were gone, the children were saved and…

He was home.

Yikes! I hope my ending didn't disappoint! Oh, and by the way, you have KyuubiKitsune111 To thank for motivating me to finish this! =]


End file.
